


Somewhere In Brooklyn

by JuliMarshmallow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliMarshmallow/pseuds/JuliMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet on the train in New York. They become friends instantly but forgot to ask each other's names. They didn't know they'd meet up going to Juilliard. Harry wants to find him so badly, so he goes around asking people if they know him. Nobody does since they were both new.</p><p> </p><p>Louis' somewhere in Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere In Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this was first going to be a chaptered book, but I decided to make it into a one-shot because I felt like it. That being said (or written), **= this is 1 chapter originally. Also, this book is base on Somewhere In Brooklyn by Bruno Mars (lovely song) and I had to edit and change this from the original story. Also, I think this will probably be one of the happiest non-tragic stories I'll ever write, so yeah (be proud I don't plan on killing anyone) and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Juli Marshmallow (still alive)

 

 

Yawning, Louis kept walking towards the train station. He had been on a train from Doncaster to London last night to catch a plane this morning at 11am (7am in New York) and got to Manhattan at what would have been 6pm in England but it was 2pm in New York. He changed his phone's clock and his wristwatch's time so the current time with where he was at now. His plane arrived at Manhattan Regional Airport and he was walking toward the Penn Station. He needed to then go to Brooklyn to arrive to his rented apartment (since most places in New York cost to much) and get settle in the place and get out his clothes. He was having two roommates to top it off, but he didn't him since he made friends easily. It was Friday and on Monday his first class at Juilliard started. He remembered how boring the plane ride was this morning, how the only fun in first class was that there was a lad younger than him beside him on the other side of the aisle that he had caught checking him out and blushing and looking away when he saw Louis caught him. Louis paid no notice to the boy since he was falling asleep and was way to tired to go after someone or really socialize or to even flirt, which was unusual since Louis was a great flirt to everyone.

 

You see, Louis was openly bi and was attractive so this gave him a bonus at the game of love. Thus meaning he had to be careful at bars since he could get laid with either gender. At least his friends and family accepted it and that was all that really mattered. Louis was quite excited to get to Brooklyn since his roommates were already there and were both studying at Juilliard. He was sure to get along with them; he usually got along with people with such ease. 

 

Something about that boy had made him stay in his mind for a bit until he had fallen asleep and cuddled with his Whinnie The Pooh stuff-animal.

 

*

 

Getting in the train was so weird since he wasn't used to this system, he was used to the one in England, which was different. He really couldn't say much about it since he had gone on trains in England and they were alway crowded, like the ones in New York. This was one pretty comfortable, two colons of seats with two seats in each row. He sat down beside the window with his suitcase right in front of his feet and his backpack on his laps that weight a ton. He took deep breath and took a chance of relaxing before he saw the train fill up in a flash. He was glad he took a row with out anybody else sitting beside him to pester him. He put on his phones, started to listen to hip-hop, just for fun. He turned to look put the window and be whisked of with the scenery until he heard someone clear their voice behind him. Louis turned around, to find himself face a beautiful young boy with wild untamed curls surrounding his head. The boy had bright green emerald eyes and a beautiful structure of face. His body was toned and, well, the lad was attractive and Louis seemed to have time to flirt. This boy was tall and had black skiing jeans a white v-neck shirt on, showing swallow birds tattoos on each side of his collarbones. He had a forest green hoodie on and head phone buds tucked in his shirt. He too was holding a suitcase and had a backpack slinging from his back. The other thing Louis thought, either from the boy being attractive, was that his outfit shouted Hipster with a passion.

 

"Hi!" Louis greeted, smiling. The boy, who Louis decided to mentally called Curly, smiled and leaned forward but the train started to go, making him shake and slightly trip, letting out some passport papers fall on the ground beside Louis. Louis noticed it that Curly was from England.

 

"Oops!" Curly said and they both reached forward to get the papers, but their hands touched, making Louis flinch back and let Curly pick up his own papers. Louis placed his hand on his lap, ignoring the tingling feeling that was traveling up his hand. The touch lingered for a bit and them left, before Louis enjoyed the touch to the extreme. "May I sit beside you?" The boy asked and instantly Louis nodded and he knew this boy was from England too.

 

"What part of England are you from?" Louis asked abruptly.

 

"Oh," Curly was a bit surprised that Louis knew at once where he was from. "Cheshire, you?"

 

"Yorkshire, here for Uni, you?"

 

"Same," Curly said smiling to Louis, who smiled back and noticed dimples.

 

"Oh my god!" Louis gasped. "You have dimples!" Louis said and reached forward to poke them.

 

"Oh! Yeah, I do." He said, but instead of pulling away from Louis' fingers, he leaned forward.

 

"They're cute!" Louis gushed and pinched his cheeks.

 

"So have I been told."

 

"But they are adorable!"

 

"Thank you." Curly grinned. "Aren't my looks cute thought?" Louis noticed a hint of cockiness, but then again Louis was cocky himself.

 

"Well, yes and no," Louis said honestly, instantly getting comfortable with the boy and feeling relax and at ease with him. "You are cute, but then again, you are hot." Louis chuckled when he saw the curly bloke blushed and smile like a kitten.

 

"I'll take that as a complement."

 

"Good, because it is one." A moment of silence passed.

 

"What were you listening to?" Curly asked Louis.

 

"Hip-hop, but I'd rather listen to the Fray or something much more interesting." Louis said, with a grin.

 

"Why were you listing to something you didn't want to?"

 

"Because my little sister told me to. I guess she wanted to show me a new band or something and I miss her." Curly's eyes seemed to soften and both boys bit back a smile.

 

"I miss my sister too, so it's understandable."

 

"How many siblings have you got?"

 

"Just an annoying older sister called Gemma and my parents. You?"

 

"Four little sisters that look up to me." Louis said with a grin.

 

"Cute, I wish people looked up to me… Instead, I'm stuck with a bossy older sister."

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure on day someone will look up to you."

 

"Thank you." Curly told him with a smile. "Hey, weren't you the boy sleeping with a stuff animal today on the plane?" Curly asked shyly.

 

"Ah ha! So, you were the boy who was checking me out?" Louis said with a grin, remembering the boy from the plane was him.

 

"Uh… You caught me…" He said with a sheepish smile. "Couldn't help myself…" He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Oh, don't be shy Curly," Louis grinned, liking the curly bloke's honesty and liking the complement. "I know I'm attractive, you're just feeding my ego."

 

"Ah… Your welcome?" Both boys laughed.

 

"Yeah, thanks." The rest of the ride to Brooklyn, both boys had mindless chitchat, talking about things, random things really. Laughing at stupid things and weird jokes Louis would make. The giggled when they'd see people sneer at others or other people flirt with others. It was funny to see Americans and their odd antics that amused both British lads. They never expected to get along so well. If you were to pass the boys, you'd think they were childhood friends or old friends that keep in tact. They simple were good for each other and Louis didn't want to stop talking to the boy. Louis wanted to stare into the younger boy's eyes and get mesmerized by his cute beauty. 

 

"Next stop, Brooklyn." A lady voice boomed throughout out the train. Then she said the address the next stop was and Louis glanced at Curly, smiling softly.

 

"That's my stop." Louis told the boy.

 

"Same," Curly said brightly.

 

"Really?" Louis raised and eyebrow. "Are you sure you simply aren't stalking me?"

 

"No, no…" Curly let out his hands, as if to prove his innocence. "If I were to stalk you, I wouldn't have said that, now would I have."

 

"Oh, I don't know…"

 

"I'd be smoother, trust me," Curly reassured Louis with a grin.  After mindless chitter-chatter, the next thing the boys knew, it was time to get off the train. The both got off, struggling with they bags. The crowds started to pour in; tackling them and making them get disoriented. 

 

"Hey, What your na-" But both boys were separated and long gone before both boys could even have the chance to asking each other for their names. The train station was busy and loud and there was no way to see Curly from the mass of different people and Louis wouldn't stand a chance to find the boy, much less attaching his name! Sighing Louis walked toward the outside of the station and went to call a cab and go to his new apartment, longing for the curly bloke's presence.

 

**

 

He was beautiful.

 

That was Harry's first thought when he saw the boy on the plane. To his luck he saw him once again on the train and he even talked to the boy. The boy was wearing a leather jacket. He had a red Toms on and his hair was styled in a crazy bed-hair way. He wore black jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, showing his ankles and a key tattoo on his ankle, which made Harry smile because he had a lock tattoo on his ankle. He was listening to hip-hop for his sister, which showed he had a caring heart. He had a wrinkle under his eyes that showed he smiled a lot, which he did when Harry spoke to the boy. His eyes were bluer than the sea or brighter than the sky. They were a mesmerizing electric blue and Harry felt a push of romantic emotions push through his body, telling him that he loved those blue eyes. That feeling cause him to fall for the boy's features.

 

Usually people who are beautiful like this didn't have nice souls and were usually just these figuristic beauties to admire. But this boy, Blue- what Harry decided to nickname him, was different. From the moment he started to talk to Harry, Harry knew this boy was different. He was nice. He was funny. He addicting to Harry. The way they got along so well made Harry think that this boy wasn't like most people who had terrible personalities. He seemed sweet like apple pie.

 

The sad thing was they didn't get each other's name. 

 

That was horrible because Harry wanted to ask the lad for a date. He wanted to ask him out for coffee and walk along Central Park with him, feeling the cold wind brush past them. He wanted to hold the boys small hands and warm them up from the cold winter wind and made him smile and laugh. And because they bot they didn't know each's name, they'd never know how to contact each other. Like how would Harry describe the feathery haired bloke? Plus! They are both knew to New York, Harry was bound to get lost.

 

Harry had to make a decision, go to his new apartment or go and look for the boy, the one who was Somewhere In Brooklyn. 

 

He could go and chase a risk, try something new. Or stay with the classic norm and hope to meet Blue again. He could just leave and forget the smiling boy that had mischief hidden in his eyes and a nice body or move on and let it go. He had to make a choice instead of standing in the middle of the train station doing joint but gap at mid air and watch people from different races and different shape and sizes and different colors and looks. Seeing the variety made him feel a bit small. He had almost always lived in his small village in Cheshire.

 

Harry decided to do what he had to   

 

Harry grabbed his suitcase, tugging it out of the crack from the ground that one of the wheels had gotten stuck in. He pulled his back on his shoulders, feeling the weight and making a light _ouff_ sound. He nodded at his decision and walked out of the building and walked out, feeling the cold winter wind brush passed his face and making him blink as his warm breath adjusted to the cold air. He wrinkled his nose for half a second and shook his curls. Looking around, he sighed, wondering where to start.

 

Where would he first go? Left or right? Oh, god this was complicated! He decided to go forward, hoping that was the direction he was supposed to go. 

 

Hoping that was where Blue'd gone. The boy he lost in the cold wind of November, who is somewhere in Brooklyn right now… But one thing was for sure; he would go and look for this boy. Hopping that they would meet again.

 

He really hoped they do.

 

**

 

Circling the same block, Harry was starting to loose his patience. He had stopped by each corner store and mini-mart he'd seen. He was starting to get lost and panic was rising up his throat since he had only the address of his apartment, including his roommate's address and number. He asked people if they'd seen a boy with sparkling blues eyes, but since he just moved in the town, nobody knew of his existence at the moment. He was dragging his luggage, as he huffed and puffed, confused about lots of thing. He decided to take a brake since it was now 6pm and he got to Brooklyn at 2:50pm. This was annoying and the sun was starting to set, thus meaning the day was bound to grow cold and he needed to get to his new home soon. Which was what he did, slightly giving up on the search for the day. He sat down at a bus top bench, waiting for the city bus to come and go to his new apartment. He was re-thinking what had happened, about his long search for this mystery boy that had caught his heart so easily.

 

Wait, why and I doing this? He thought. Why was he looking for this boy? Why couldn't he let his heart be at peace? Because he felt like it was love at first sight and he couldn't help but continue and find this boy that was stealing his heart peacefully. Harry was just that odd hopeless romantic person that found the smallest gestures in like beautiful. He found a person's smile wonderful, even if it wasn't pearly perfect teeth; a true genuine smile has so much beauty by itself. He found children with balloons simply adorable. He was such an odd person. Harry was a carefree person, as free as the wind with blissful thoughts and kind eyes. Harry didn't understand what was his fascination with such things, but for one thing he knew is that he had a fetish for pretty lovely things, including Blue. But that was who Harry was and Harry can't change who he is. He remembered he told that to his stepfather once, 'I can't change,' when he came out to his family has bisexual. That was one of those terrifying moments where you get all chocked up. He never expected what ha d happened to actually end up happening.

 

*Flash Back*

 

"Hey, mum, Gem, dad?" He said shy as he stood in front of the TV. "Uh, so I called you all in here because I have some news to tell you…" He said shyly, his palms sweating. His sister was visiting and they had just had a family dinner and Harry decided it was time to tell them.

 

"Yeah?" His stepdad asked, itching his rounding belly.

 

"I… I would like you guys to know that… I like girls…" Harry started to get chocked up and his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating at an unusual speed and he felt like he had a melon or something swollen in his mouth/throat and he couldn't really talk.

 

"Ok?" Gemma asked, cuffed because she never heard of someone coming out as straight.

 

"And boys." He bluntly added sighing and having different thoughts of things that could happen next. There was a long period of silence and Gemma's face soften, as if she accepter it. He glanced at his mother, who was confused and shocked and was biting her lip, unsure of what to say. He glanced at the older male, who has that expression that your regret what ever you did. His eyes were cold and his lips in a sour curl and his face in a frown. "And I can't change." He said, trying to tough up, but sounding like a small kitten that meowed poorly.

 

"Har-" Gemma started to say softly, but her father cut her off by her stepfather.

 

"What the hell?" His step after burst, causing Harry's eyes to widen in panic. "What do you mean?"

 

"Uh…"

 

"Yeah, don't even try to say it, eh? Are you sure it isn't a phase? Why tell us now?" His stepfather pestered him.

 

"Wa-"

 

"You know what Harry? I don't even… I just… I can't," His stepfather frustratedly tried to say, but gave up. He got up and made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and opening a beer and taking a look gulp of the liquid.

 

"Harry," Gemma whispered, confused of what had happened and if it was positive or negative. "I support you, don't worry." She smiled reassuringly to Harry, who was biting his lip and fighting back tears. Anne, his mom, just sat in a stiff position with her thighs stuck together and her hands in small balls on her lap. Her posture showed she was having her own battle of emotions. She looked up to Harry, who was staring at his feet, shifting side to side. Her face soften when she saw him, it reminded her of when he was younger and he world ask if he could have a 4th serving of cookies, knowing he was only supposed to have one. Obviously Anne can't say no to that precious face and gave in and have him 6 cookies, loving the huge dimpled smile her son had.

 

"Honey…" Anne weakly said to get his attention. "Mutually, I agree with Gemma." She smiled warmly and Harry ran to her, hugging her and feeling utterly relived.

 

Later that night, Harry overheard his mom talking to his stepfather and found out that she told him if he didn't accept her son, he wasn't accepted in the house. He simply said he didn't even care, that he'd be having his time with the 'business' trips and quite frankly, he was happy to be off the hook. After having a nice bitch-slap, he told the family he was divorcing, cheeks stained with red hand marks. They accepted his leaving kindly and left not grudges with him, for why leave a dumb irrelevant tiring grudge in ones heard?

 

*End Of Flashback*

 

The city bus came and took Harry off to his new home, where he had a roommate waiting for him.

 

*

 

Louis struggled but made his way up the elevator with a huge luggage, causing him to waddle around. He got up on the 3rd floor and waddled his way to room 3C. Louis knocked on the door, his roommates already there and they had his key. He waited and heard shushes and then the door opened and he saw a boy, a few inches taller him with a light growing beard. He had a light shave but it was quite funny since you could see freckles from the skin underneath the growing beard. He had a kind smile but looked a bit like a sensible mature guy. He was buff, but he didn't really look like Louis' type since he looked like mature parental figure, not what Louis wanted. Louis needed someone willing to be mischievous. That's what made Louis instantly friends zone this boy. "Hello?" The boys said with a slight frown and started to judge Louis, who was sick and tired of standing up. The boy had an accent, like Louis', yet his voice was deeper, not as deep as the boy from the subway, the dream perfect boy for Louis...

 

"Hi, uh I'm Louis Tomlinson...." Louis said, sticking his hand out kindly. "Your new room mate?" He said shyly, begging for him to be in the right room and the right spot.

 

"Oh!" His face softened and he smiled a puppy dog smile. "Hi! Come in!" He invited, which Louis gladly came in, slipping in to the apartment and rolling his luggage along. "I'm Liam Payne, the 'I' in pain is a 'y' though and there's a 'e' at the end!" He said with a smile. Louis still had his hand out, but Liam instead hugged him warmly, smelling clean and all. Louis took off his shoes and made his way in, stretching and making himself at home. He took a large sniff and smelled... Chicken? "Your other room mate, Zayn, is cooking... he is... Zayn's cooking's livable; yeah let's leave it at that. Since I’m not a great cook, usually we have pizza or order Chinese food from the Chinese restaurant down the block."

 

"Ah, well, I suck a cooking so don't even think of putting me as the chef, I'd demolish the kitchen," Louis said honestly and they both laughed softly. Liam then gave him a tour before meeting Zayn. There were three rooms, one for Louis (which had the other apartment on the other side), one for studying and one that Zayn and Liam shared- which Louis did not question because both boys seemed quite close and seemed to be living together for a while now. There was a living room, which connected for the dinning area that leads to the kitchen. There was a washroom in Liam and Zayn's room, or Ziam's room since Louis was tired of the long name-calling. Ziam's room was a master bedroom and Louis had a washroom beside him. When they got to the kitchen, Louis saw a darker figure.  He looked really familiar though. Not Curly, (which he was hoping for) but he seemed like someone he knew when he was younger, but the name was on the tip of his tongue. He had a Middle Eastern look, maybe his family originated from there? He had his black hair in a perfect quiff. He, like Liam, was fit. Probably Liam was mostly fit, he seemed built and in a way buff. Zayn was more scrawny in a way, but not really.  He did have muscles but he seemed smaller than Liam. He had darker features but once Louis looked at him, he saw that Zayn could be a model, his face structure so perfect.

 

"Hey, Li, were those the new toys I ord-" Zayn started to call out casually, until Liam gasped at where this was leading to and shut him up. 

 

"No!" Liam said with a chuckle, blushing, as Louis looked confused, toys? As in figurines? Or toys in a certain manner... "It's our roommate, Louis. Louis, this is Zayn." He said kindly. Liam sounded so soft when he spoke to Zayn, his voice soften and become full of love. 

 

"Oh" Zayn blushed and turned around from the pan, cleaning his hands out with the cloth on the counter top. "Hey Louis, I'm Zayn Malik," he smiled and gasped when he saw Louis, who gasped too.

 

"Zen," Louis casually said, because that was how Zayn pronounced his own name. "Do I know you?" He asked, his eyes brows going closer, making a confused frown-like expression.

 

"I don't know? Hmmm, you came from what town?" Zayn asked, moving his position to face Louis more, his leg going towards and popping his hip out for comfort. He heckled Louis out, as if he was studying Louis.

 

"Doncaster... Did you ever go to a camp, Camp Sir Wilfred?" Louis asked cautiously?

 

"Yeah, you're that boy that was troublesome?"

 

"Where you my partner in mischief?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"That so fucking weird!" Zayn said, smiling brightly as the three boys were dumbstruck in shock. "Well, then this is quite a coincidence! That means we can become partners in crime again!" Zayn exclaimed mischievously as Liam groaned.

 

"Zayn, by yourself you cause much more trouble, and now Louis!" Liam whined, showing his parental sensible side that Louis knew was hidden somewhere.

 

"Oh, but I'm just a third of the trouble Louis is." Zayn warned, wiggling his index finger knowingly. "Be prepared Li." He laughed. "Anyways, I'm trying to make chicken, but I might kill you instead..." He said honestly with a chuckle. Louis laughed and smiled and made a comment on how he was worst, getting a chuckle from both boys.  "Anyways, Li, show Louis his room with his stuff and he can start unpacking. " He smiled and looked back to what ha was doing. "Also!" He shouted as they left the Kitchen, "welcome to your new house, mate!" and they left as Louis thanked him. Liam did as he was told and brought Louis back to where his luggage was and made his way to his room that was at a fairly medium size, enough for him. There was a bed and a closet and a nice window that showed the wonderful view that he really thought was a kudos. He heard muffled voices from the kitchen and knew it was his new roommates, who seemed nice. Zayn didn't seem like his type either, he was too mysterious and self kept and seemed softly geeky, which was good since Louis was a slight geek. Also, it is too awkward for him since he was a friend with Zayn and he didn't even know his flatmates sexual orientation. He then heard Liam call him while he was half way done handling his clothes.

 

*

 

Liam was going on about his story once they were halfway done their dinner.  The story was that him and Zayn were in high school together and they got accepted in the school and they decided to be flatmates and schoolmates. They seemed like a family, which was basically what they were. They were so domesticated and familiar with each other. The thing was, Louis was suspecting it was much more than best friends... When it was time to go to bed, Louis said good-bye and they all went to bed. That was when he heard the flat beside his' door open and there was a shuffling noises and loud thumps, he guessed that those were his new neighbors.

 

*

 

Harry got to his flat late at night. He was utterly tired and he wanted to sleep. He was knocking on 3B, on the third floor of the apartment. In front of the door, a bleach blond boy opened the door, groaning in boxers only and squinting his eyes, half asleep. He was a fit pale boy who had a cute adorable face, which made Harry grin, was his flat mate nice and sweet and adorable?

 

"Wha' d' you want?" The blond dude told Harry with a thick Irish accent, that got Harry frowning a bit to comprehend the accent and understand what the blond boy was saying.

 

"Are you Niall Horan?" Harry asked with a light smile.

 

"Yeah, why? I've been paying the rent, well like I know it's been shit but my roommate's gonna help me finish the bill! Wait- are you my landlord? You don't sound like Simon…" Niall went on, speaking fast and quite hard to understand.

 

"Erm, I'm your new roommate… Not our landlord Simon…" Harry said with a smile.

 

"Oh! C'mon in, mate! How was the trip! How are you? Sorry about that!" He smiled and opened the door wide and let Harry walking in, breathing inn the smell of… Chicken and pizza? He walked in to the hallway that had some shirts on the ground and some boxers here and there... How... Charming? Harry was slightly disgusted by the mess since honestly he was a slight neat freak. Although something Harry noticed was that Niall was still talking so fast, his accent getting stronger as he talked more and faster. "… I must warn y'a, the neighbors beside us are quite loud when they fuck, like it's either that or they are murdering some weird thing I don't know but these walls aren't really sour proof. When I first got here there was like a whimpering and I was like oh chi, there's a rat stuck between the walls, but tit was the neighbor! There is a lot of weird shit here, like the old man across the hall who is preparing for a war, having a box a beans brought in his home every week so far! And there is this woman; Cruela Deville is what she looks like. I swear she has a fetish for animal fur or something. It's creepy as hell! And did you know there is a old naked guy from the apartment across outside, sometimes I stalk him for fun from the window over there, since I procrastinate a lot. Have you ever stalked someone? I don't think you have since you seem a bit posh and polite, but I could be wrong, right? If you ever decide to be rebellious and want to watch the naked guy for a bit- you can! Like he usual pains his man-boobs then sells them, watching people get hard over his own pecks, it's quite hilarious! Talking about humor, I hope you don't mind me laughing, I love to laugh! Like I laugh a lot and I hope you do too! I think that's a default in me, or so some people tell me. But then again they were high and drunk and rude and I don't need mean people in my life, are you mean? Have you got mean people in your life? How about family? Is your family weird? Are you weird, well everyone is, but like you know… Oh my gosh, are you a cannibal of some sort! No, you can't eat me because if you bite me, chicken will pour of my flesh! Like you are what you eat... So if you're human... You're cannibal?!? Well, Harry, are you?" Niall asked, stopping in front of a door that Harry suspected was his room. Niall had been going on and on about random stuff that Harry accidentally had muted him out.

 

"What?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Are you a cannibal?" Niall asked seriously with a worried stare.

 

"No, what?! No!" Harry said confused how the conversation had moved on from introducing each other to cannibalism.

 

"Oh, ok good! I'm know either. I guess you can stay... So this is your room and there is a washroom in there, mines the one over there" Niall said and pointed at the door beside the kitchen. "I'll show youths rest tomorrow because I'm going to bed, night Harry and welcome to your new home!" Niall smiled and skipped to the kitchen. Harry heard something, what he expected to be a fridge, open and a clinking of glass things and the. The thin closed and Niall came out with a box full of what appeared to be chicken wings and saluted Harry before going to her.

 

What the hell? Harry though confused and sighed, opening the door where there was a bed all ready and a closet. He dropped his bags and took out his laptop and his phone and his radio/alarm/speakers and connected it all to the wall then took off his close, sleeping in his boxers. He usually slept naked but Niall might not like that... He decided to ask tomorrow if he can. He then laid down and decided to sleep; tomorrow he'd look for the blue-eyed boy. For now, he needed rest.

 

**

 

The next day, Louis stayed home, chatting with the other boys and becoming friends with them. He was starting to feel at home and liked his new roommates that weren't rude but actually really nice. He decided to tell the two boys (who accepted Louis' orientation) about Curly, the boy with green eyes and a smile. The other boys, listening kindly, told him that if its love, they'll meet again. Louis hoped so and looked outside, staring at the distance, thinking where Curly could be. Harry, on the other hand, went out with Niall for a coffee and told him all about the blue eyes boy that he wanted to see again. Niall, smiling all friendly, decided that he'd help Harry, both of them becoming friends, as they would walk boundlessly around Brooklyn for the boy. Thankfully Niall wasn't homophobic and accepted Harry like a brother. 

 

*

 

Sunday came and Louis decided to go out for coffee and find his university, finding a quick way to get there. For one thing he did know was that he needed (and did) to write down everything in a paper note because he knew that in three hours, he'd surely forget the whole route and lose himself. Zayn and Liam accompanied him (to make sure he didn't get lost), showing him around and teaching him the ways of the Americans, how some weren't nice and somewhere. There were many different people in the subway. There was a man, well maybe a transgender man, who was wearing a lovely dress and looked more feminine than masculine. There were short people that looked like leprechauns. There were families and tourists and people working. Shit! Louis thought and remembered he needed to look for a job somewhere. He told that to Zayn and Liam, who told him that Liam's sister's father-in-law's brother owned a small café that they worked in and they much be able to get him a job there as a waiter or something. He thanked them, grateful for them because his mom was helping him pay for uni so he had to make money to pay his part of the rent. 

 

*

 

Harry, one the other hand, went out in search of the boy with blue eyes. He walked around blocks, again, bored and staring at other people, wondering why he'd do this. It was the same out self-physiological con flit that he usually met up with. He wondered why on earth would he look for this boy. In this blind search, he and Niall, who decided to pay him a visit in his search, to this cute little cozy café they Niall was familiar with and had reputation in. The owner was there to greet Niall and Harry; smiling and telling him his friends who worked there "Ziam" had the week off to greet their new roommate.

 

"Poor lad, being stuck with Ziam." Niall told Jim, the owner. "Like he's going to have to live with a couple that can't keep their hands off each other, gross!" Niall made a disgusted face. Ziam was the couple's nickname and that couple had befriended Niall, who had been constantly recently going to this café until the couple decided that Niall was friend material and they were in the process of befriending each other as best friends. Niall told Harry that once they were off their break, he'd take him to meet them, maybe even invite them to their flat for beer. Harry nodded politely, liking how blunt and weird Niall was, because he himself was weird and was glad he didn't need to hide that. 

 

He was also glad Niall was helping him socialize, because honestly by his own account, he'd never have the confidence.

 

*

 

Monday came and Louis grounded s his alarm rung for him to get up for his first class. Today, he had Drama at 9am and Vocal at 2pm. He woke up at 7am and fell back asleep with the snooze waking him up around 15 minutes later. He groaned and slowly got up, his arms of his family calling him 'Boobear' in an annoyed manner brought a smile to his pixie mouth and turned it off as he sat up, slightly dizzy, and stared at his feet, blinking half asleep and sniffing the cool air. He heard some loud noises, as if someone hit a bottle in a shower and it fell on their toes. Liam or Zayn must be up already, thought Louis with a hum and shrugged off the thought, getting up and taking out a maroon jumper and black skinny jeans and his underwear and went out of his room to go to the washroom beside him. He quickly got dressed and got dressed in the washroom before hoping back out and go to the kitchen and letting out a gasp in utter surprise. Zayn was on the countertop in boxers only with his legs opened in a V. Between his legs, even more outstanding and shocking, was Liam, with a shirt on and dark brown chinos. His shirt was ruffled in the back, where Zayn had his hands curled up. They had messy hair and look like they just came out of bed. They were eating their faces off then having a simple smooch but they had parted with a loud pop of the mouth when Louis gasped.

 

"Uh…" Louis said in a small voice, staring at his bare feet, weighting himself side to side. He found this sudden interest in his slightly smell feet and was biting his lip nervously.

 

"Hi?" Zayn said, moving his poster from stuck to Liam's body to slightly distanced to see Louis. Liam had a his face as red as Canada's red maple leave from their flag. He buried his face into Zayn's face with hugging him tightly. His body poster looked like his was afraid of hate that Louis was bound to give him. Zayn, on the other hand, seemed more relaxed and chill.

 

"Yeah, hey… Morning?" Louis said with a light smile when he looked up to see Zayn sliding off the counter top, facing Louis not with Liam clinging to him from the back.

 

"Morning mate," Zayn said chilly. "Good one?"

 

"Yeah," Louis smiled and stepped forward into the kitchen. "Bet you had a better one." He joked with a chuckled, that Zayn joined in, nodding.

 

"Totally." He smiled and with his arm slung to the back of him, he scooped Liam off his back and to be beside him, wrapping his arm around Liam's torso with a grin and Liam resisted to kiss Zayn's cheek. "Uh, I hope you don't, rem… Mind us, you know… Dating." He gestured with his free arm to his boyfriend.

 

"Nah, I think it's cute. As long as I don't hear howls late a night or see you guys on the couch moaning with each other. I'll be fine." Louis smiled and walked passed them, getting a yogurt from the fridge and a apple and washing it quickly before getting a spoon, which Liam flinched at the sight of it, and took his backpack before bidding them a quick adieu and leaving, leaving the couple with mouths slightly opened in shock of how well Louis took it and resumed to their 'smooch' and preparing for their day.

 

*

 

When Louis got out of his apartment, he was making his way in the hallway towards the elevator, then heard yodeling from behind and looked back to see if it was Liam and Zayn being kinky of some weird sort, but the yodeling didn't really match any of their voices… Maybe their voices change when… Louis cringed and shook his head, scared from the image in his head and shivered. He really didn't need to think about his roommates having sex near him or his stuff. He sighed and kept going forward, fitting his backpack well on his shoulders and brushing off imaginary dust off of his curved figure. Today, he needed to make a good impression, but how would he? What personality could he take in? Cheeky? Nerdy? Punk? Nice and Funny seemed like the best way… 

 

Maybe he should just stay silent and hope for the best.

 

*

 

Harry woke up to yodeling. 

 

 

Sighing, he got up from bed. His alarm hadn't even rung, and quite frankly, he wanted to go back to sleep, but he never could. That yodeling was simple life taking and he just couldn't fall back asleep. Shaking his head, he fixed his curls before stepping out of his room; he went out in just his boxers. He made his way to wherever the yodeling was coming out of. Groaning and cursing, he made his way to the living room. _What the hell,_ Harry thought. The loud noise was coming from his new home. More specifically, from his new weird hungry roommate, Niall.

 

"What the hell Niall!" Harry groaned, using his hands to get off the stuff from his eyes and hunched over in a poor posture.

 

"Well, good morning to you too!" Niall huffed out, slightly hurt from the rudeness, then again, Harry wasn't a morning person from what Niall knew.

 

"Yeah, whatever..." Harry rolled his eyes. "Why the hell were you yodeling?" He asked without patience to be kind, this odd feeling of anger threatening to burst. His class was at 2pm! Why does anyone, in the right mind, not take the chance of sleeping in? Niall, so far, was a tough roommate. Niall couldn't cook, so Harry was the house cook. Harry's lucky he loves to cook, but still! Niall is a bit of a snob, like he'll leave plate dirty and his room, it seems that the floor in none-existent! Niall was like a little messy brother who looks up to Harry, which is what made Niall acceptable. Niall admired Harry's cooking skills and admired how he was 'a damn good photographer' which got Harry to blush. Niall also admired how Harry knew how to do the laundry (which if Harry hasn't been there sooner, Niall would run out of usable clothes to wear) and Niall admired how deep his voice was and how he spoke slowly to everyone. He also admired Harry's tattoos, Niall didn't have any but he liked them in a way. Niall admired how kind Harry was. Niall secretly admired how Harry had patience for him, so this outburst was slightly shocking but he'd been expecting it. 

 

"Because I could, so I did and I'll do it again and again if I want to," Niall said with his chin up and Harry glared into Niall's blue eyes. They kept this staring contest on for a while until Niall burst into a for of giggle and laughs, followed by Harry's own laughter. "New, I'm kidding mate, I wanted to try it out, so I did and, well, if turned out to be loud and weird. Next time I'll go to a mountain to do it..." He laughed and Harry blinked and his frown was softened to a soft laugh.

 

"Well," Harry told him with a fake forced smile in a joking way. "Don't ever do that when I can sleep in, please." He said and sighed. He rubbed his temples. "There's not point in falling back asleep so, what you want for breakfast?"

 

*

 

Niall left around 10am to go to his class of history, which confused Harry because how the hell did that boy like history? Harry basically lazed around and took a shower and cleaned the flat until 1:30pm came and he rushed of to catch the subway to get to his first vocal class in Juilliard. He had his backpack with everything and was standing in the subway catching his breath when he saw a suspicious man holding the arm of a girl. The girl was in her teen years with dark circles under her eyes. The grasp that the man had on her seemed to be hurting her and bruising her. Yet she had bruises under her lip and seemed to have messy hair that was fords in a tight ponytail. Her small frail body was shaking as the girl kept her eyes down. The man was in all black and had a dark expression on.

 

Why didn't people notice this? Harry though. The pair got off a stop before his, and Harry couldn't help but follow them being kindhearted and way to naïve and wanting to be nearly a superhero.  He followed them to a dark alley. He was at the mouth of the alley in hiding when he heard a loud squeal and a shushing and a deep growing chuckle. Their was a shriek and whimpered until Harry couldn't take it anymore and ran to where the pair was. The girl was on the wet ground with her arms forced together upwards by the man and the man was using his other arm to try and open her legs. She had tears in her eyes and her eyes were wide in fear. His eyes looked full of dark lust.

 

"What the hell are you..." Harry started to say but his voice shrunk as the man approached Harry, balling up his right fast and when he was about a meter away, he swung his fist, in hopes that it would contact with Harry's face. But it didn't. Before the fist even got near Harry's face, Harry punched the man, sending him flying to the ground. The impact was strong enough to knock him out. Harry gulped and glanced at the shaking girl. He went to her and held his hand up, help her to her feet. "Go to a police station, fair maiden." He smiled and she nodded nervously before running off into the street.

 

Harry smiled, he saved a person. 

 

Then he cursed because he was going to be late for his class so he needed to run, right now.

 

*

 

Louis was sitting in the big auditorium, there was a stage, which seemed huge but the performance one was even bigger. He gaped around him in his first year classmates, some chewing gum, other's chin up and some sleeping. It was 2:15pm, and they were sitting there, with the spot beside his chair empty. Liam and Zayn sat in the table beside him, chatting with him. He was starting to grow inpatient and was tapping his food, anxiety eating him inside out. He bet there were people late, gosh how he hated being late. How disgraceful rude (most likely posh) people who come and go to schools like this as it's going to Starbucks. Louis took a while to finally get accepted with a scholarship and a lot of hoping. He saw the red curtains open, getting everyone's attention. He gaped at the stage as a bold, rather round, elder man walked to the center of the stage, smiling.

 

"Welcome to your first vocal class new students, or old students…"He smiled and opened his arms out in a greeting manner. "I am Mr. Ce and I will be your teach for this semester. "These seats, by the way, are permanent so make sure you get allow with your partner. We will first start out wi-" He was saying until someone burst through the doors awkwardly. The tall lanky boy was huffing, catching his breathe and was undoubtedly attractive. He seemed so very familiar, but from where Louis was, he couldn't make out the face well. "Oh, someone decided to come in late, welcome boy. Please step up the stage." The man gestured the new comer and the new comer nodded nervously, dropping his bag near the stairs and made his way to the stage, about over 50 pairs of eyes staring at the late boy who got their teacher's interest. "So, since you were late, the penalty that you'll get is… You need to sing why you were late. Ok? And I think I'll start grading you early for that too. Remembered students, everything counts!" He said and bowed to the tall boy, who Louis could see more clearly. "So introduce yourself and start to sing at least 4 verses with rhythm of why you weren't here on time."

 

"Uh, Hello…" The boy said, getting a small gasp from Louis, which got his roommates attention.

 

Holy shit, Louis thought, that's Curly.

 

"I'm Harry Styles," The boy, Curly, said. "Uh, I was… Wait, do I sing now or do I saw why first?" He said and the teacher told him now. Which got Harry to nod. He started to tap his foot rhythmically, humming softly before opening his mouth to sing. "One a bright sunny morning/after I heard some yodeling/On the subway I sat/I wanted to pet a cat/Instead, I cut someone rage/saving a girl from rape." He bowed and quick looked down to his feet awkwardly. The whole room gaped at him. 

 

"Ah, well Mr. Styles was doing a selfless act by saving someone. Bravo!" He clapped, followed by claps from his roommates. "Now, if you don't mind taking a seat beside that boy over there so I can resume my teachings so I can get paid and nourish your young mind with wisdom in music." Harry nodded and apologized quickly for being late and got his bag and jogged where the teacher had pointed to.

 

That boy that he was going to be sitting with for the rest of the semester was Louis.

 

Blue and Green met again.

 

"Hi," Louis whispered as the teach introduced and overviewed what they'd bee seeing during the semester.

 

"Hey!" Harry grinned.

 

They found each other.

 

***

{AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really wanted to end it there and like the urge was biting me inside out, I just wanted to really quit it, but instead I'm gonna keep writing probably in less detail! Plus, I wanted Ziam and Niall to meet and make fun of… Well, you'll see.}

 

***

 

After class, which was long and prolonged to tiring, Louis went out and walked out with Harry, who only sent him smiles the whole class. They kept staring into each other's eyes and without explaining anything; Zayn and Liam knew that was the boy Louis had fallen for. After class, Niall (who was in the seat behind Harry) offered Liam and Zayn for coffee at their work, which they accepted, and invested Louis and Harry. This was the connection. Niall was Harry's roommate who knew Liam and Zayn from their work and Louis was their roommate. As grateful as they could ever be, Louis and Harry accepted the offer, blushing and walked side by side to the subway to go to the café, the two friend being watching the two boys, knowing that they would become a couple. The group of 5 introduced themselves, getting friendly and accepting with one and other.

 

In the café, Harry and Louis sat together as the other three sat in a booth chatting. They all conversed over how each boy was trying to find the other, Harry being more romantic walked in the rain at some point for Louis, which Louis himself over heard and him and Harry blushed.

 

"So, Harry," Louis spoke, testing out the name that fit him perfectly, that is after a while of sipping tea and discussing their assignments. "I hear you tried to find me?"

 

"Uh, yeah… I did, I wanted to ask you for your name and stuff." Harry itched the back of his neck with a blushed, getting Louis to grin.

 

"Well, I'm flattered Styles, you wanted to keep contact with me… Well, I'm Louis Tomlinson…" He said, rising his tea up in cheer.

 

"Nice to know your name, Louis," Harry smiled and knew Louis fit better then Blue.

 

"Ditto." Louis told him and smiled. They talked a bit more about the class and what they were taking until the group of 5 decided to leave, heading the same direction.

 

"Guys," Harry finally said, as they got closer to his and Niall's building. "Why are we all heading this one direction?"

 

"Because that's our apartment's building," Zayn said, nodding to the building in front.

 

"Seriously?" Niall asked and the three roommates nodded eagerly. When the group was in the elevator, they got off the same floor and stood infant of Louis' door. 

 

"Alright, so we're neighbors?" Liam confirmed and they all laughed in the coincidence and they all laughed, exchanging numbers.

 

"If that is so, who the hell was yodeling?" Louis finally asked, tilting his head sideways.

 

"That'd be me," Niall took a stop forward as if it were the scene in Hunger Games where Katniss volunteers.

 

"Why the hell?" Zayn groaned. "Do you know how much of a mood-killer that yodeling was? Why did you do that?" Zayn said, basically admitting that once Louis left more that kiss happened.

 

"Because I can!" He said and Harry groaned as Louis laughed with Niall. "What about those sex noises you guys make? Yeah, that's right! I heard all your moaning and you've traumatized a innocent leprechaun!" Niall complained, puffing out his chest, pointing at his breastbone with his thumb.

 

"Shit, Niall I'm so so sorry!" Liam said, red as a strawberry. "We didn't- I didn't know! We'll be more quite…"

 

"Good!" Niall said and bid them a goodbye, walking to his door and opening it, leaving it open for his roommate.

 

"Well, bye!" Zayn said and the couple left, leaving Louis and Harry gazing into each other's eyes. They smiled and bit their own lips, shuffling their feet awkwardly as they knew they had to say good-bye to do homework.

 

"Uh, so this is quite a coincidence?" Louis said lightly, giggling as Harry chuckled.

 

"Nah, mate, I think it's fate." Harry winked back.

 

"Or, you might just be stalking me…" Louis looked at him, eyes full of suspicion.

 

"Maybe I do?" Harry joked and Louis burst into this start position (legs apart and arms spread out) and gasped.

 

"I know it! You were stalking me! You cheeky sneak!" Louis bursted out a _few 'ah ha!'s._

 

"Nope, I just like you so fate decided to play in my favour." Harry said honestly and smiled.

 

"Aww, Harry!" Louis gushed and pinched Harry's dimpled cheeks. "Well, I like you too…" He admitted with a smile, his heart beating faster when Harry reached out of the hand that was on his cheek and kept it there, their hands touching.

 

"Well, do you like me enough for a date?" Harry asked shyly.

 

"Uh… Yeah, I'd like that." Louis smiled, dazed and full of glee from this question.

 

"So, would you like to go for a date? Tomorrow after class?" Harry asked kindly, stepping forward to invade to be closer to Louis.

 

"Sure," Louis smiled. "But, my prince stalker charming, I need to study for tomorrow, so…. Adieu!" He said and quickly gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and fluttered away, turning his back to Harry and swaying his hips (bum) teasingly to the younger boy, who bit his lip and blushed, touching the fuzzy hot spot Louis kissed and grinning like a fool when he got to his flat. He had a date with a beautiful person and he felt so lucky.

 

*

 

The boys went on that date, full of blushes and flirting and jokes and laughter. They went on many study dates, Harry and Louis practicing their vocals and being partners for everything. They completed each other. Harry was just the amount of serious Louis needed to balance his life, yet Harry had the wild Lois looked for. Harry's voice harmonized perfectly with Louis', causing them to be quite successful in school. They went on 17 dates together until, after many name calling of a couple from the classmates, roommates and neighbors, Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend, which got his a lovely kiss and a massive yes and a steamier night than their usual butterfly kisses here and there. Thus, they became the master couple. They were hip to hip. There wasn't a day Harry went by, without admiring Louis and vise-versa. There wasn't a day they didn't have harryandlouis. They were always together and the world left them in their own little love bubble. 

 

Niall complained about waking up to find Harry's room being too loud. Liam being traumatized to see Harry butt naked cooking bacon for Louis, who was swinging his feet adorably up and down as he sat on the countertop. The group became best friends and after a while of being tired of Louis and Harry always changing houses, Niall and Louis traded papers and Harry and Louis became roommates. This moment was the best because their neighbors (Liam, Zayn and Niall) rarely went to visit the love nest because of how lovey dovey and romantic they were. Niall was glad Liam and Zayn knew how to be quiet, yet the thin walls were thin enough to hear faint noises that were unmistakably Louis and Harry.

 

Their relationship blossomed and they fell in love.

 

THE END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
